Perfect
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: Lukas and Mathias usher in the New Year together.


Lukas reclined on the couch with a freshly made cup of hot chocolate, the holidays were over and he'd just seen Berwald, Tino, Emil, and Peter off, the 'married' couple had plans for the New Year so the Icelandic nation reluctantly volunteered to watch the micronation.

As for Lukas and Mathias, they planned to spend the rest of New Year's Eve in each other's quiet company. Per Lukas's request, Mathias promised not to get shitfaced.

The Danish nation currently moved about the kitchen cleaning the dishes and plotting.

"You almost done in there?" Lukas called to Mathias before sipping at his piping hot cocoa.

"Yes, dear," Mathias called back, smirking to himself at the term of endearment.

Lukas rolled his eyes, he detested such names, but he figured he could let it slide tonight, but only for tonight.

A couple of minutes later Mathias bustled into the living room with a warm blanket and his own cup of hot chocolate. "Hej, Norge."

The Norwegian turned at the sound of his name, "Mathias," he scooted over on the couch.

The Dane immediately took the invitation. After setting his mug on the coffee table, he unfolded the blanket and spread it over both of their laps.

Lukas set his own cup next to Mathias's and shifted around so his legs were over Mathias's and his head was against his shoulder.

Mathias readjusted the blanket and wrapped his arms around Lukas while pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "You're awfully affectionate tonight."

Lukas shrugged, "I must be coming down with something," he teased.

The Danish nation retorted by giving his side a light pinch, just enough to make him jump.

Lukas elbowed his ribs and hid a smile in his shoulder. Mathias just smiled.

"I'm glad they're gone, now I get to have you all to myself."

"Mhm," Lukas sighed.

"It's getting close to midnight, are you going to grant me a kiss to usher in the New Year?" Mathias inquired while rubbing his love's back.

"That depends, do you think you deserve one?"

"I think so. I've behaved myself all night. I didn't get drunk, I didn't start a fight with Sve, and I didn't tease Ice about being single."

Lukas thought about this for a little while, "I guess you deserve one then."

They sipped their hot cocoa in silence as the big hand on the clock inched toward the twelve. About five more minutes were left and Mathias was starting to get anxious, he really wanted to kiss his Norway. Nothing was better than kissing Lukas, except beer, no, beer ranked after their kisses.

"What are you thinking about?" Lukas ran the back of his index finger down Mathias's cheek.

"You."

"Such a cliché answer."

"It's true, I always think about you. I love you a lot."

A sudden warmth coursed through the Norwegian's veins, and he wasn't sure if it was the hot chocolate's doing or Mathias's declaration.

He decided it was the latter.

Thirty seconds remained before the clock struck midnight, so Mathias took both of their cups and set them on the table before turning so he was facing Lukas.

"Ten," he cupped Lukas's cheek.

"Nine," Lukas leaned forward slowly.

"Eight."

"Seven."

The pair took turns until they reached three. Before Lukas could say two, Mathias pressed their lips together, much to Lukas's surprise. For a split second he thought about breaking away to scold Mathias about jumping the gun.

But that would have killed the moment, so he closed his eyes and kissed him back, slowly, easily, passionately.

When Mathias was satisfied with their kiss, he pulled away from him and smiled.

"You didn't wait until midnight," said Lukas.

"I know," answered Mathias.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted last year to end perfectly and this year to start perfectly," Mathias braced for a scowl and a scolding for being so cheesy.

Lukas tried to fight the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. When he couldn't, he leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "That's a good reason."

The Dane kissed his lips once more and then his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

A/N: In honor of the New Year I felt that a cute DenNor one-shot was in order. I hope you liked it. Happy New Year!


End file.
